


Home Sweet Home

by FangirlofMany9503



Series: Oneshots [25]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Modern Era, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlofMany9503/pseuds/FangirlofMany9503
Summary: In which Gen finally goes to meet the father of his boyfriend, Byakuya Ishigami.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Oneshots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 184





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so...I've been binge reading the Dr. Stone manga recently, and I needed to write this. So...here. Have some more of my self-indulgent shit, everybody. I just love them a lot and I couldn't help myself. Also, I fractured my left foot in two places and I'm in a boot for two months and crutches for like the next two weeks or so. So I'm not having a fun time. But these dorks give me some much needed comfort. Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and there is a slight manga spoiler in this! Only slight, but nonetheless you have been warned!

Gen hadn't really known what to expect from the Ishigami family home. Maybe an exquisite, upkept house with live in staff members. Maybe a simpler, understated but still obviously well cared for house. Whatever it was that he'd expected from Senku's childhood home, it certainly wasn't this.

He was standing in front of a large apartment complex while Senku repeatedly pressed the buzzer. Tonight was the night he was finally going to be meeting the father of his boyfriend, Byakuya Ishigami. Senku had said he was a retired astronaut, so he thought at the very least the man would be living in a nicer place. But this apartment complex looked--with no offense meant, of course--rather old and rundown.

Senku didn't seem to notice his surprise. He was still pressing the buzzer at a rate that probably would have gotten him an angry complaint had it been anybody else. After several more seconds, a burst of static came from the little buzzer and a deep voice spoke through it. "Yeah, yeah, I knew it was you. Nobody else would buzz that many times. Door's open."

"Right," Senku said in his usual monotone. He looked back over his shoulder at Gen, who'd been preoccupied looking at the building still. "What are you waiting for?" He asked. "Come on."

Gen swallowed down the lump forming in his throat and reluctantly followed Senku inside the building. He headed for the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. Thankfully, there was no one else inside. Senku looked like the picture of relaxation, hands in his pockets and swaying on the balls of his feet as he watched the numbers tick upwards. Meanwhile, Gen was getting more and more nervous with each passing millisecond. He kept switching from clasping his hands behind him and in front, occasionally having to wipe them on his jeans because of how sweaty his palms were becoming.

Senku glanced back around the time the elevator had reached the second floor and raised one flawlessly shaped eyebrow at him. "Gen? You okay?"

"A-Ah!" He hadn't meant to startle so easily, and blushed. He glanced up at the ceiling as he tried to think of what to tell him. "U-Um, I'm fine, Senku-chan! Perfectly fine! Nothing to worry about at all, nope, not one bit!"

Senku gave him one of his famous smirks. "Ya know, for a mentalist, you're a pretty crappy liar."

Gen sighed. Senku just knew him too well. "Alright, fine...I'm actually...quite nervous."

Senku nodded, taking a couple steps back so that he was leaning against the wall beside him. "That's perfectly normal." He said. "Actually, most people traditionally think of meeting the parents as a prelude to marriage."

"Wh-What?" Gen exclaimed in shock, but Senku only chuckled.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on proposing to you anytime soon." He said, and Gen breathed a sigh of relief. He loved Senku, of course, but he wasn't quite ready for marriage just yet.

"It's just...I know how important your father is to you, Senku-chan." His voice sounded small even to him. "I don't know what I'd do if he ended up hating me."

Senku reached down and interlaced their fingers, which immediately told Gen that his next words were completely and totally sincere; Senku wasn't usually one to initiate physical contact. "He won't hate you." He said, and his voice sounded so confident, so sure, that Gen couldn't help but believe him. "And if by some one in a ten billion chance he does, I still wouldn't leave you."

Gen smiled and squeezed his hand before leaning his head on his shoulder. Senku was never one for sentiments, so him saying something like that made him feel a lot better. "Thank you, Senku-chan."

Senku shrugged. "All I did was tell you the truth." The elevator dinged and they both stood up straight as the doors slid open. He squeezed his hand one more time before letting go and leading the way down the hall. Gen followed, still slightly nervous but much more confident after Senku's words of encouragement.

Senku approached the first door on the left side and knocked three times. This time around, it opened after only a few seconds. However, Gen found himself shocked once again as the person who appeared before him turned out to be an extremely beautiful woman with long, golden hair and blue eyes. Oddly enough, there were small metal plates adorning her hair, including two circular sensors at the top of her head.

She gave them possibly the friendliest smile Gen had ever seen. "Senku! It's very good to see you again. Byakuya is just finishing up in the kitchen."

There was a tiny smile at the corner of Senku's mouth as he responded. "Right, thanks Rei." The beautiful woman, REI, stepped aside to let them inside the apartment. "Oh, this is Asagiri Gen. Gen, this is Rei. She's a robot my dad built when I was a little kid."

"Hello!" It was hard to believe this friendly woman was actually a machine. She seemed so humanoid. "My name is Rei, and I've been with the Ishigami family for several years now. It's very nice to meet you."

"Ah...you too..." Gen was finding it a bit hard to come up with words to say as he shook the robot's hand. Her skin felt smooth and silky, but it wasn't warm like a human's would be, which was possibly the only thing that convinced him she was really, truly a robot. When she let go and went back to the kitchen, Gen immediately whirled on Senku and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him back and forth. "You didn't tell me there was a freaking obot-ray living here! Your dad built something amazing like her, and you never even thought to mention it at--"

"Hey there!" The new voice made Gen jump practically three feet in the air. He quickly released Senku, who wasn't even fazed, and turned around to greet the man standing behind them.

Senku had told him Byakuya wasn't actually his biological father, but even so their resemblance was striking. But this man was grinning a huge, friendly grin, something that Senku would never do. He approached Gen with an outstretched hand. "You must be Asagiri Gen. Senku talks about you all the time."

Senku clicked his tongue, but didn't deny it. Still stunned, Gen stiffly shook hands with Byakuya Ishigami. He patted him on the back once they'd both let go and turned, gesturing for both of them to follow him to the kitchen. "Well, come on, you two! I made something special!" His words ended in a singsong tone that just added to his disbelief that this was really Senku's father, the man who'd raised him. They were just so...different.

They followed him into the kitchen, where Rei was setting three spaces at the table. Byakuya turned hi back to them while he grabbed something off of the counter. "So, Gen." Byakuya glanced back to at him. "Senku told me your favorite food is ramen, am I right?"

"Ah, yes, that's right." Gen tried his best to sound polite. Byakuya chuckled as he set covered bowls in front of both him and Senku. "Well, go on, open it up! I made it specially for today!"

They did, revealing bowls of steaming, delicious looking ramen. Gen was once again stunned to think that Byakuya could be such a good cook when Senku suddenly started laughing. Both Gen and Byakuya looked at him, except Byakuya looked offended and Gen just looked confused.

"I can't believe you expect me to believe you made this, old man." Senku said in between laughs. "This is the exact same kind I always order back at Kaseki's place."

Byakuya put his hands on his hips and gave his son a stern look, even though it did absolutely nothing to make him stop laughing. "Senku, I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing! This is completely authentic, one hundred percent homemade ramen!"

"Yeah, no. It ten billion percent came from old man Kaseki's place." Byakuya gave in with a sigh as he grabbed a third bowl off of the counter and sat down. He was seated at the head of the table while Senku sat to his left, Gen beside him. Rei grabbed three bottles of cola from the refrigerator and set them down on the table before excusing herself elsewhere.

After saying grace, all three men picked up their bowls and started eating. It was easily some of the best ramen Gen had ever had, and he made a mental note to ask Senku for the name of the restaurant later. He was about halfway through the bowl when Byakuya spoke up.

"So, Gen!" He smirked. "You're a magician?"

"Magician, mentalist...take your pick." Gen gave a polite smile. "I do onstage performances, and I even have a television program that airs on Saturday nights."

"Really?" Byakuya's eyebrows raised. He turned to Senku. "You never told me your boyfriend was good enough to be on TV!"

Senku just shrugged. "It never came up."

Byakuya groaned in exasperation. Gen found himself smiling as he watched the interaction between father and son. The conversation drifted from one thing to another until they were all finished eating. After Byakuya had put away the dishes, all three of them headed into the living room.

They ended up talking well into the evening. It wasn't long before Gen found himself beginning to feel more comfortable with Senku's father. He was a good man, if a bit on the dorky side, but that was just another of his charms. Despite the differences in his and his son's personalities, they were obviously close.

It was almost nine o'clock when Gen and Senku finally decided it was time for them to leave. Byakuya and Rei sent them off only after making them promise to come again sometime. Once they had left the apartment, Gen sighed and smiled. Senku gave him a knowing look as they headed for the elevator.

"I told you he would like you." He said.

Gen chuckled. "Yes, of course you were right, dear Senku. How could I ever have doubted you?"

Senku laughed. "Not sure," he said simply. "But I am glad."

"Hm?" Gen turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm glad you two got along well." Senku admitted. "Not that I thought you wouldn't, it's just..."

"Aw, Senku-chan, you were worried about it too, weren't you?" Gen sang, wrapping his arms around Senku in a big hug. He nuzzled his head into Senku's neck lovingly. "That's absolutely precious!"

"I wasn't worried, more like I was just a little concerned about the 4.21% chance that he might not like you." Senku mumbled. Gen smiled as he lifted his head to look him in the eyes. He was blushing faintly. _Adorable._

"You don't have to pretend, Senku-chan. Besides, I think it's sweet." He pressed their foreheads together and placed a chaste kiss on Senku's cheek. "You were worried about the possibility that the two most important men in your life might not get along!"

Senku sighed. "Yeah. Okay, yes, I was a little worried. Just a little."

Gen giggled softly, raising his head once more to place a small peck on Senku's lips. "Yes." He whispered. "And it was absolutely adorable."


End file.
